


Bucket

by klaineslittlefeta



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Klaine, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, M/M, crisscolfer, sorta of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineslittlefeta/pseuds/klaineslittlefeta
Summary: Blaine Anderson enjoys RPF and is having a writer’s block. Of course his husband Kurt is there to help him.





	Bucket

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the Klaine Advent 2017.
> 
> Day 2: Bucket.
> 
> This mini fic was written in like 10 minutes and is literally so wtf, but who cares, I had some fun.
> 
> IMPORTANT: english is not my first language but I wanted to contribute anyways so ignore any kind of error, please and thank you.

Kurt woke up that night with his newly husband lying next to him, Blaine was there with his laptop on the lap and the arms crossed, lost in his thoughts.

\- Honey, what’s up? what time is it?- asked Kurt confused seeing his husband awake when both had to wake up early in a few hours.-

\- I only have one hour left.- responded Blaine without looking away from his computer.

\- What?- asked an even more confused Kurt.

\- The challenge, Kurt.- explained his husband impatient.

\- Baby, I don’t know what you are talking about.- continued the young man.

\- Honey, I have one hour left until the day finalizes and I still haven’t published my work for the CrissColfer advent day because I’m having a writer's block. “Bucket”? what kind of word prompt is that?-

\- Blaine, seriously?- commented his husband rolling his eyes and sitting on the bed. Are you talking about the actors from the show “Sing” you are obsessed about with, in which half of the couple looks like your twin? And are they even together in real life?-

\- Sweetie, I love you but are you sure you don’t need some glasses? Have you seen that face? He doesn’t look like me, and just look at that hair, come on. And how is that you totally keep ignoring the fact that Chris Colfer looks like your clone?- expressed Blaine kind of offended.

\- Okay, stop it, Blaine. For the millionth time, that guy and I look nothing alike. That kind of face? That style? That hair? What kind of celebrity wears those clothes in public?-

\- Baby, we’ve had this conversation before, and you know how it will end, you won’t change my opinion and I won’t change yours. And that is not the point! the clock is still moving!-

\- Fine!- responded a resigned Kurt. His husband was right, at least with the part that that was a never-ending discussion they’ve had before.

 _“But I’m still right, he is your twin.”-_ thought both guys at the same time.

-Well, baby, you know this is very important to me! You know I love to contribute in my fandoms and I just remembered I haven’t posted anything about the prompt today. Help me honey, please! I have no idea what to write about.-

The older husband had an idea inmediately.

-Chris is a writer, right? How about a story where he is having a writing block like you, but then Blaine, oh, I mean, Darren… helps him out… like me with you?- suggested Kurt smiling when he saw his cute husband rolling his eyes because of that joke. For some reason the love of his life was unable to notice how alike him and that actor called “Darren” were but at the same time was so wrongly sure about the “fact” that that writer he shipped the Darren guy with and him were identical, that was a blasphemy in his opinion.

Even though both were way hotter and cute than that “ship”, that was for sure, added Kurt to his thoughts.

He continued,

\- You write amazing songs about us, you can write a little story based on us. The book or chapter can be about a magical bucket or something like that, didn’t you tell me he wrote fantasy books for kids?-

Blaine just smiled sincerely in triumph.

-You know what? you are a genious.- added the guy very happy. -I will start writing it right now before the inspiration dissapears. Love you!- expressed Blaine kissing hsi husband on the cheek, to then start typying really fast.

\- Love you too.- said Kurt with a big smile, pleased to help the man he loved.

\- Goodnight, love.- said Kurt, who was ready to go to sleep again.

\- Goodnight Chris!-

Kurt just closed his eyes and responded with a grumpy sound of dissaproval.


End file.
